


The Aftermath

by IcyPalate97



Series: The Train [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPalate97/pseuds/IcyPalate97
Summary: All Ron wanted to do was hug him and make everything better but he couldn't do a thing. All he could do was watch Draco sit there and pretend.





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Wow guys I am so sorry for how long this took! I realize that it took about a month to get this out and I really didn't intend for that. Hopefully the fact that it's longer than the other two makes up for it!

* * *

It was the muffled sounds of conversations and his roommates getting ready that woke Ron up the next morning. He shuffled into the bathroom yawning and wondering why Harry hadn't woken him up like he usually would. It was only when he was in front of the bathroom mirror that he noticed his puffy red eyes and remembered the events of last night. Suddenly the thought of breakfast and even facing the day was wholly unappealing and he just wanted to crawl back into bed.

Knowing that wasn't an option, unless he wanted even more detention, the redhead finished his morning ablutions. He then made his way downstairs to breakfast, alone for the first time in his six years of being at Hogwarts. Opening the doors to the Great Hall he felt as if everyone's eyes were on him. It must already have spread that him and Harry lost Gryffindor 200 points. Everyone by now was used to them sneaking around after curfew but they hadn't lost this many points at once since 1st year!

As Ron surveyed the table he was for once at loss for where to sit. He couldn't sit with Hermione since Harry had already claimed a spot next to her. And Dean and Seamus were out of the question since they too seemed to be upset by the 200 point loss. He decided to sit with Ginny and her 5th year friends. Fortunately for him she seemed to notice his miserable mood and tactfully left him out of the conversations and didn't bring up last night's events, though she was immensely curious as to why him and Harry and Malfoy were out after dark.

The flurry of post owls made their usual morning drop off but this time everyone's eyes were on Draco as a Howler was dropped in his lap. His own face was as pale as the porridge in his bowl and he seemed to be frozen with fear. Ron's hand twitched, desperately wanting to reach out and console Draco but knowing he couldn't. Ginny made a mental note of the seemingly insignificant movement for further evaluation at a later time. Back at the Slytherin table Draco still hadn't moved and everyone had pretended to go back to their meals but were really glancing at the pureblood in their peripherals.

“Draco!” Pansy Parkinson nudged the petrified boy, “Shouldn't you take that outside?”

As much as Draco wanted to get out of there, his body did not want to cooperate. And then it was too late. The Howler had exploded and the message was heard by all present at breakfast. Instead of the yelling or screeching that was customary with Howler's, this one just had Lucius Malfoy's calm and cool voice. But the three words he said where what made Draco's blood run cold.

_You're a disgrace..._

The silence rang throughout the Great Hall and Draco would give anything to be swallowed up by the giant squid, anything to be away from here. He could feel the heat of shame and embarrassment rise on his pale cheeks. As much as he wanted to make a run for it, he knew making a scene would be so much worse. So he focused on making it look like he was calmly eating his breakfast, completely unfazed by the scathing words.

But Ron could see how much it was affecting him by the slight tremor in his hands as he slathered grape jelly on a slice of toast. In the way that even though he started meaningless conversations with his friends he wasn't focused at all on their responses. Instead his mind was racing a mile a minute about other things. All Ron wanted to do was hug him and make everything better but he couldn't do a thing. All he could do was watch Draco sit there and pretend.

______

Detention was even worse, but that was to be expected. Ron had arrived late because he had fallen asleep in Trelawney's aggressively perfumed classroom and Harry hadn't woken him up like he usually would. By the time he had made it to the dungeon he was panting and sweating and Snape was giving him the usual sneer of contempt.

“You will be working with Mr. Potter to clean these cauldrons,” Snape instructed, “By hand,”

Ron reluctantly shoved his wand back into his robes and picked up a sponge and rag. As he made his way to his station he could hear the soft clinking of jars being rearranged and he assumed Draco was tasked with alphabetizing the potions closet. He longed to see him but he didn't know what to say or what was to become of them especially after winter holidays. Sitting next to Harry he began to work. The comfortable silence between them was instead tense and awkward. Ron wished he knew what to say to make it better.

Cleaning felt like it dragged on forever but in truth it only took about two hours before they were set free. They all stood outside of Snape's classroom avoiding each others eyes before they broke off in seperate directions for their common rooms. Even Harry took a different route to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry's route resulted in him arriving before Ron which he considered a blessing. Stepping through the portrait hole he was greeted with an empty common room save for Hermione sitting by the fireplace. Once she caught his eye she waved him over. As much as Harry just wanted to collapse into bed and forget about today he didn't want to alienate his only other best friend. He joined the bushy haired teen by the fire. He had to move her homework from his chair before he could take a seat.

“So, are you going to tell me what you and Ron were doing out after curfew?” Hermione was pretending to be unbothered but Harry knew she was hurt that they didn't tell her already and that she wasn't invited.

Harry contemplated lying to her but he didn't want to betray her like Ron did him. He stayed quiet for a moment attempting to gather his thoughts and phrase this in a way that wouldn't be laced with bitterness.

“Ron's seeing Malfoy,” He could feel his jaw clench after he finished saying it and was happy when she didn't immediately ask more questions.

They heard a tiny gasp come from behind them but were powerless to stop Ginny as she ran for the girl's dormitory.

“I simply can't believe it,” Hermione whispered.

Harry offered no response and instead stared fixedly into the fire.

“It always seemed like a contest between you two, you know, ‘who hated Malfoy more?’” Hermione mused.

“I guess I won,” Harry laughed humorlessly before saying goodnight to Hermione and heading up to his room.

It was when he was buttoning up his pajama top that Ron burst in.

“You told her?! You told Ginny!” Ron glared completely disregarding his other roommates who had been sleeping.

“No I didn't,” Harry answered calmly but coldly, “She found out on her own when Hermione and I were talking. But if she had asked I would have told her because I don't keep secrets from friends!”

The redhead looked distinctly uncomfortable at the truth in Harry's words.

“Harry, mate, please I'm so so-”

“Save it,” With that Harry closed the curtains of his bed.

Ron stood there for a little while longer, wallowing in his sadness before he made for his own bed.

______

“Harry you're still coming to the Burrow for winter hols aren't you?” Ginny asked the day before their departure.

Harry was conflicted. He wanted to leave Hogwarts for winter break because he didn't want to stay here alone but he didn't want to be around Ron and wasn't completely sure he was still welcome.

“Come on please,” Ginny continued taking his silence as a no, “Mum insists and Hermione is going to come a few days into break,”

“Oh alright,” Harry gave in which earned him Ginny's arms around him in an excited squeeze.

_____

Ron had only been back home two days before the entire house knew that he was sleeping with Draco Malfoy. When his mother had found out she threw a fit, claiming his was too young to be doing that kind of thing and that he shouldn't be sneaking out after curfew like that. His father tensed at the mention of it being Lucius Malfoy's son but didn't say anything more.

Ron disappeared up to his room one afternoon hoping to avoid a lecture from his mother or the disapproving stares of his father. He was looking behind him when he opened his bedroom door and ran right into Harry who had been leaving.

“Sorry,” Ron apologized as he offered his hand in an attempt to help Harry up.

Harry swatted his hand away and replied with a terse “Whatever."

“How long are you planning to stay mad at me?” Ron crossed his arms and blocked Harry's exit.

“When were you planning to tell me about you and Malfoy?” Harry snapped back, “If I hadn't walked in on you two would I have ever known?”

Ron faltered.

“I'm sorry Harry, I just really didn't know how to tell you,” Ron squirmed under Harry's hard gaze.

“Why him?” Harry asked after a while, “He's bullied us since we got to Hogwarts,”

“He's changed. I'm serious Harry,” Ron insisted after seeing the disbelieving look on the boy who lived's face.

“Maybe he has. But what happens after Hogwarts? Do you really think he's going to stay with you? Do you really think he's going to go against his family for you?” Harry regretted the words immediately after the came out of his mouth but he knew he couldn't take them back.

“Get the fuck out,” Ron moved aside so that Harry could leave the room before slamming the door behind him.

The youngest Weasley knew Harry's words were true, he had been thinking them over and over since they stopped talking but hearing them out in the open made it all the worse.

He needed to see Draco. He needed to talk to him.

____

The sounds of people moving around and whispered conversations had been over for a while before Ron decided to get out of bed. He threw on a pair of trousers and a jacket to keep warm and grabbed his shoes that were haphazardly thrown near the closet door. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sneak out through his window because it was simply too high up. He would need to go through the front door, past Harry. After their fight the brunette decided to sleep on the couch. Molly had a lot of things to say about that but Harry had his mind made.

Ron inwardly cursed the creaky staircase as he began his descent. It took him about ten minutes to get down the stairs quietly and by the time he had reached the bottom his body was riddled with tension. Any sound caused him to flinch and pull out his wand. Getting around the couch was all the more nerve-wracking. If he tripped on anything and woke up Harry he would be done for and there would be no repairing their friendship after that.

Once he finally made it outside he let out the breath that he had been desperately holding in. He also loosened his grip on his wand and began the trek away from his house. He needed to get far enough away so that when he summoned the Knight Bus no one in his house would be alerted to the fact.

It was only when he could no longer see the Burrow in the distance that he stopped walking. The redhead held out his wand and backed away from the main road so that the bus wouldn't hit him. The huge double decker arrived shortly in all its glory and Ron quickly boarded not even waiting for the conductor to greet him.

“Malfoy Manor,” He said before the pimpled teen could even get a word out.

“Right, take ‘er away Ern!” Stan Shunpike called, miffed by Ron's curt attitude.

Throughout the ride Ron mostly kept to himself refusing any refreshments or a bed to sleep on. He couldn't afford it anyways. It didn't take long before he was dropped off about a block away from the Manor. Shunpike explained that the wards didn't allow them to get any closer. Ron thanked them and dropped a combination of Knuts and Sickles into his hand before getting off.

By the time he reached the manor he felt exhausted from all the walking and even more nervous about having to face Draco. Making his way towards the back of the mansion, Ron wracked his brain for those times that Draco talked about his home-specifically where his room was located. It was hard at first since all the windows looked exactly the same, but luckily Ron soon spotted the one window with a long crack underneath.

He was now faced with another problem. How was he going to get Draco's attention? He couldn't yell for him, that would wake the entire house. Think Ron, think! He then heard Hermione's voice in his head talking about the muggle romance movie's she'd watched wherein the characters would throw rocks at each others windows. Searching the ground he managed to find three small rocks that hopefully wouldn't shatter Draco's window. Taking aim he threw them in quick succession so that the blonde would know it was deliberate.

His heart pounded as he waited and waited. What if Draco never came out? To his great relief the heavy curtains soon parted and Draco's silhouette appeared. They locked eyes and just stared for what felt like ages before the blonde started talking to someone by his side. Soon a young looking house elf apparated by Ron's side.

“Zippy is taking you to Young Master now,” the elf squeaked taking Ron's hand.

The house elf apparated them both into Draco's room before disappearing herself. The two of them stood staring at each other. Ron in his jacket that was dripping melted snow and Draco in only his pajama pants and a dressing gown.

“What are you doing here Weasley?” Draco hissed when he finally managed to find his voice.

Ron flinched at the use of his last name but didn't let that deter him.

“How did your dad find out?” Ron whispered.

“He had a house elf apparently watching my every move, wanted to make sure I didn't get into any trouble that would tarnish the Malfoy name,” Draco's fists clenched with every word until his knuckles were white with strain.

“God why would he do that,” Ron approached the tense Malfoy and slowly took the balled fists into his hands and relaxed them.

“Image is everything,” Draco muttered bitterly.

“Is it everything to you?” Ron started, “Are you going to give up on us after winter hols are over?”

Draco found sudden interest in his toes.

“We could never work,” Draco muttered, “It was fun while it lasted but it was never going to be more than a quick fuck after hours,”

“That's all it was to you!” Ron whisper-yelled as he stepped away from the pureblood.

“Yes,” Draco lied, “And that's all it's going to be,”

Ron felt sick. Harry was right and he was an idiot for ever believing that Draco had changed. He was still the selfish prick that only had his own interests at heart with complete disregard for others feelings. He barely noticed when he was apparated back to the backyard and he numbly went through the motions of walking back to his stop and summoning the Knight Bus again. By the time he made it back to the Burrow the sun was beginning to rise but that didn't stop him from collapsing back into his bed. He threw off his damp jacket and trousers and curled underneath his blanket, desperate to get even a wink of sleep. Unfortunately for him he was soon dragged out of bed and down to breakfast with the family.

At around 3, Fred and George invited him to play Quidditch with them by the lake and he was glad for the distraction. He was so happy to be in the air where the only thing he had to worry about was keeping the ‘Quaffle’ away from their makeshift goals. He used all his pent up aggression to effectively block all of Ginny's attempts at scoring. Everyone was shocked. Ron had never stopped that many consecutive goals.

After the workout food was the only thing on Ron's mind and the conversations around him kept his thoughts from wandering to the blonde-who-shall not be named. The day would've been perfect had Harry forgiven him but he was willing to give his best friend space. Especially since every time he saw him he thought of how he was right about Draco.

It was when he was lying in bed that all his thoughts came rushing back. He couldn't escape the sound of Draco's voice calling their shared time together a “quick fuck after hours”. Whenever he closed his eyes he could see the blonde in his head mouthing those dismissive words over and over.

He swore he could even see Draco at his window.

“Open the bloody window Ron!” The apparition-no, the real Draco hissed.

Ron scrambled out of bed still not completely believing his eyes but not wanting to leave Draco out in the cold if he was real. He opened the window and noticed Draco was hovering on his Firebolt. Dismounting the broom he climbed into the window and leaned it against the wall. Ron closed the window not wanting the cold to get in while Draco shrugged off his winter robes and brushed snow from his platinum blonde hair.

“What are you doing here Dra-Malfoy,” Ron said crossing his arms and giving the pureblood the same cold treatment.

Draco deliberately took the time to hang his robes on the chair in front of Ron's desk. He smoothed it out unnecessarily as he gathered the courage to voice his feelings. He cleared his throat and bit his lip nervously before speaking.

“Well, I lied,” he began, “I didn't think of you as a quick fuck...I really care about you,”

Ron had to stop himself from immediately forgiving the blonde, he deserved some grilling.

“Then why did you say those awful things to me?” Ron glared.

“I thought if I rejected you outright it wouldn't hurt as much to let you go,” Draco admitted, “But it didn't work, it still hurt horribly and I realized that you've become too much a part of my life to let you go without a fight,”

“How very un-Slytherin of you,” Ron teased his arms relaxing.

“So, am I forgiven?” Draco asked hopefully moving closer to the redhead.

Ron closed the gap between them and flung his arms around Draco's neck before locking their lips in a kiss. The blonde's arms immediately circled the freckled boys trim waist and brought them even closer if that was possible.

“Merlin I've missed you, missed this,” Draco groaned in between kisses, backing the Weasley towards the bed.

“I've missed you too. So bloody much,” Ron moaned in response, panting as Draco began sucking bruises into his pale neck.

“I want to fuck you so bad but won't we be too loud,” Despite his statement he had hastily peeled off Ron's sleep shirt and thrown off his own.

“Actually, oh merlin, actually m-my brothers, slow down Draco oh god,” Ron's attempts to speak were made much more difficult by Draco's need to mark all over Ron's torso. The blonde had also done away with his and Ron's trousers and pajama bottoms respectively.

He had to push Draco's head up so that he disengaged from his previous task before he was able to get a coherent sentence in.

“As I was saying, my brothers gave me one of their Weasley's Wheezes for Christmas,” Ron explained, “Luckily for us it acts the same as a silencio charm. It's great for underage wizards who can't use magic outside of school,”

Flipping them over Ron reached into his night stand and pulled out a nondescript black box. Reading the instructions he simply opened the box and set it down on the nightstand. Once opened a puff of smoke enveloped the room and just as quickly disappeared.

“Box says we have three hours before it wears off,” Ron warned.

“That's plenty of time,” Draco smirked before returning them to their previous position, “Since we don't have to worry about waking anyone up feel free to scream as loudly as you usually do,”

Ron flushed and smacked Draco lightly on his chest. He grabbed the pureblood by the neck and locked lips with him once again. He had missed Draco's soft, plush lips and his wonderful smell. He always smelled clean and fresh, like expensive soaps. Nibbling at his lower lip, their mouths opened and their tongues locked in a heated battle. Draco cheated by tweaking Ron's nipples which effectively distracted him and resulted in him letting out a decidedly unmanly squeak.

They soon broke apart for air and Draco wasted no time in making his way down the freckled boy's neck and to his rosy nipples. Capturing one is his mouth he first laved it with his tongue which caused Ron to shudder beneath him. It was when he gave the pert bud a harsh suck that Ron's back arched off the bed, moaning loud and long.

“God Draco, quit teasing,” Ron groaned when the blonde switched to the left nipple and gave it the same loving treatment.

“Who's being impatient now?” Draco teased.

But he complied and moved so that he could divest Ron and himself from their last article of clothing. He then returned to his position atop the redhead and grinded their crotches together. Ron's legs spread automatically to give them better traction.

“Lube. Where's the lube?” Draco panted.

“T-ahh, t-top drawer,” Ron whined when Draco and his body warmth left.

Digging in the drawer desperately, the pureblood's hand grabbed onto the almost empty bottle of lube. Bringing it back with him he raised an eyebrow at the nearly empty container.

“What, like you don't toss off every once in a while,” Ron said trying to playfully kick the blonde. His leg however was caught in the blonde's grip and placed on the pureblood's shoulder.

Bringing his slick fingers to Ron's hole he started out slowly, pressing only one finger in inch by inch. It had been a while and he didn't want to go too fast. Ron's moan in response and his demand for more had him adding a second finger not soon after. He opened his fingers in a scissoring motion making sure to get the redhead good and open. Ron's hole tightened and he cried Draco's name out when the blonde had brushed past the spongy nub that was his prostate. Feeding off Ron's pleasure he thrust in and out, hitting Ron's prostate head on each time.

The youngest Weasley's cries got more high pitched and desperate with each stroke.

“Oh god Dray!” He cried, “Please, merlin please! Fuck me already!”

“Since you begged so nicely,” Draco slowly removed his fingers and wiped the excess lube onto the sheets before coating his own prick in the cool lube.

Removing Ron's leg from his shoulder he sat with his back against the headboard. Grabbing onto the redhead's waist he pulled Ron onto his lap.

“Ride me,” he whispered huskily into the other teen's ear.

Ron's face flushed to the tips of his ears. The redhead rarely rode the other teen because he found it supremely embarrassing but tonight he was too desperate, he missed Draco too much to argue. Placing one hand on Draco's shoulder and the other on his dick he steadied himself. Lining the rock hard appendage with his slick hole he slowly lowered himself. Breathing hard he forced himself to relax so that it would go in easier. Draco's groans of pleasure encouraged his descent and he soon found that the blonde had bottomed out in him. He could feel all inches and he clenched automatically which caused Draco to moan even louder.

“God Ron you're going to kill me,” Draco groaned settling his hand onto the aforementioned teen's hips.

“Ha sorry,” Ron rasped but he wasn't really sorry seeing as he gave Draco's cock another squeeze.

“Feisty little redhead,” Draco playfully reprimanded giving Ron a light slap on his arse.

The redhead involuntarily moaned at the playful swatting which brought a smirk to the blonde's face.

“We'll have to explore that later,” Draco squeezed the freckled arse in his hands and nipped Ron on the neck.

Ron rolled his eyes but was secretly intrigued about his own reaction as well. Tightening his grip on the blonde's shoulders he slowly lifted himself up until only the tip was left before dropping back down. Their twin moans soon filled the room as Ron bounced in the blonde's lap.

“I've missed you so much,” Draco whispered before capturing Ron's lips in a kiss, “I've missed your dumb jokes, your stupidly mussed hair, your dumb beautiful blue eyes,”

Ron's heart swelled with every new thing that Draco listed.

“I've missed you too you git,” Ron whispered back, “You're perfectly gelled hair, your witty comebacks, your stupid romantic picnics in the room of requirement,”

Draco's hold on Ron's hips became impossibly tighter as he began to thrust up in response to Ron's downward thrusts. But the pace was too slow. He slammed the redhead down on the mattress and reentered him so swiftly that Ron barely noticed the absence.

“Too slow,” the pureblood grunted in reply to Ron's quizzical expression.

Setting a desperate rhythm he soon began pounding his lover into the mattress, nearly bending the other teen in half. He shifted his angle until Ron was screaming and tightening with every thrust.

“Don't leave me again,” Ron begged kissing all over Draco's face.

“Never again,” Draco whispered reverently running his hands through the red locks.

“Ahh, merlin, going to come soon,” Ron cried as he felt himself nearing the edge, “Oh god, ahh, oh Draco!”

“Yes! Come for me Ron!,” Draco groaned rapidly approaching his own end.

A few more thrusts to his prostate had the redhead's hole clenching down tightly and his back arching as he released over his own chest and onto part of Draco's. Draco followed very soon after, the clenching aiding his orgasm.

He collapsed on top of the redhead and only the dread of dried come kept him from immediately falling asleep. Reaching for a randomly discarded t-shirt he cleaned them both off. He then joined Ron under the covers and pulled the redhead to his chest.

“Goodnight,” Draco whispered to the already sleeping teen, “I love you,”

_____

“Ronald Weasley if you don't get up this instant I'm coming in there and waking you up myself,” His mother's shrill threats resulted in Ron bolting up in bed and disengaging from the other pale teen's tangled limbs.

“Dray,” Ron whisper-yelled, “Dray you've got to get up and get out of here,”

Draco flailed uncharacteristically and fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Ron looked over the side of the bed at the disoriented teen.

“Alright Dray?” He whispered concerned.

“Yeah, I'll be fine,” Draco groaned rubbing the back of his head.

“Good, then get out of here,” Ron threw his clothes at him before hastily putting on his own pajamas and attempting to fix his bed head.

Draco snorted at the redhead's futile attempts as he slung his winter robes over his shoulders.

“Really Draco?! More hickies to hide,” Ron groaned looking at the red bruises on his neck.

“Sorry,” Draco lied before opening the window and taking his Firebolt from its perch in the corner.

Ron groaned and replaced his sleep shirt with a turtleneck. Hopefully no one would be too inquisitive about his clothing choice.

“I'll write,” Draco promised before pecking Ron on the lips and mounting his broom.

“You better,” Ron jokingly warned before waving goodbye and closing his window.

He quickly made his way out into the hall not wanting his mom to come up again and in his haste bumped into Harry again.

“You sure those glasses are on straight,” Ron joked nervously.

The sound of Harry's chuckle was music to the youngest Weasley's ears. He never thought he would hear it again since their fight and he hadn't realized how much he missed it.

“I actually came to talk to you,” Harry muttered looking down at his slippers, “I want to say I forgive you.”

Ron's heart soared. Everything was going right, he couldn't believe it.

“If you say Malfoy has changed who I am to say your wrong. As long as he doesn't call Hermione awful names or make up rumours about me anymore then maybe he could be a decent guy,” Harry seemed to struggle at the thought of Draco being decent.

“Don't worry if he starts doing that shite again i'll sock him for the both of us,” Ron grinned.

“And I'm sorry for what I said about him not staying with you,” Harry said, “That was uncalled for and I was just hurt,”

“I forgive you mate,”

“Well let's get down to breakfast before there's nothing left,” Harry said offering a tentative but sincere smile.

Ron beamed back and slung his arm over Harry's shoulders as they made their way downstairs. The aftermath of the crash wasn't the easiest thing but in the end he was grateful. He no longer had to hide his relationship and slowly his friends and family would come to accept it, and he couldn't ask for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment please! <3
> 
> http://icypalate97.tumblr.com/
> 
> I don't know how to link it, I'm sorry! But if you have any prompt ideas I would be very grateful, I want to write but I can't think of what to write!


End file.
